Réquiem por ti
by tsuki no kirei
Summary: Cálidas palabras salen de su boca y sus labios besan mi blanca barba partida; la pérdida, la angustia y el anhelo brotan de su aliento sabor canela" de una niña trste para lectoras curiosas...


Oki, oki... este fic se me ocurrió por que mi mami compró unas donitas de canela super-ricas, tmb por que tengo incienso de ese aroma y puk el shavo que me gusta huele a canela . lo jurooo... bueno, léanlo con música triste puk eso tuve que hacer para inspirarme. El poema se llama "Réquiem por ti", YO lo escribrí así que no se quejen si esta mal aun que no me gusta la poesía con reglas, es mejor escribir con puro sentimiento xD, noles distraigo más... adelante, lean o.o

* * *

"la derribarán?"- se decía a sí mismo un chico que escuchaba las noticias del día de labios de los periodiqueros mientras que caminaba bajo una suave llovisna ocultando su rostro bajo una túnica negra que le cubría hasta los pies - "la catedral...ya veremos"

En esa fría y gótica ciudad la gente se paseaba sin sentido rompiendo a cada paso, el húmedo ambiente que le inundaba. En las esquinas se oía a varios periodiqueros anunciar las noticias que ese día aparecían en primera plana.

Como cada repetitiva mañana, el joven mencionado salía de su casa, una normal en las afueras de esa antigua cuidad europea. El sol, como siempre, se ocultaba detrás de las nubes, las cuales saludaban a cada habitante únicamente con lluvia. Sus suaves e irregulares gotas bañaban cada rincón de la fachada de la vieja catedral que se erigía en el centro de la ciudad rodeada de bodegas de almacenamiento para los productos importados para los ciudadanos. Definitivamente ese día era normal... o eso esperaba.

Entró sin dudarlo a esa construcción bárroca con la cara seria que siempre lucía desde que su madre había muerto atropellada enfrente de ese edificio en ruinas. Apartó de él la capa empapada descubriendo su largo cabello que mojado se veía café oscuro. Recorrió con la mirada el solitario lugar, no había luz alguna que iluminara su interior; se asomó a la calle como buscando a alguien, nadie pasaba a esas horas de la mañana, la gente surgía a medio día cuando se repartían los alimentos importados en las bodegas. Aquella que alguna vez fue una hermosa ciudad llena de construcciones góticas, ahora sólo era un pueblo olvidado y de las dichas construcciones sólo quedaba una...la catedral y se escuchaban noticias de periódicos de las ciudades vecinas, de que ese templo sería derribado para dar paso a una estación de tren nueva que cruzara la avenida principal.

hey!- llamó tomando del brazo a la única persona que atravesó corriendo la calle para refugiarse de la lluvia que se había areciado- estás bien?- preguntó con un poco de indiferencia a aquel que respiraba aceleradamente habiendo entrado a la iglesia.

El jóven guardó silencio, mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados y luchaba por no caer al piso por el cansancio, no permitiría que le vieran vulnerable aún en esas condiciones.

cómo te llamas?- intentó saber el joven de largos cabellos. Antes de obtener una respuesta, el desconocido cayó en sus brazos. Le tomó un poco de trabajo llevarlo hacia la vieja oficina cargando, pero finalmente lo logró.

Ahí dentro prendió unas velas para alumbrar, juntó periódicos que había comprado días antes incendiándolos junto al escritorio carcomido para dar más calor al cuerpo que yacía inconciente, sabía que no era nada grave por que oyó su corazón y su respiración, era sólo cansancio. Extendió su capa en la silla de madera para que se secara y retiró la camisa de manga larga y se dispuso despojarlo de la demás ropa para ponerla a secar, se levantó de la posición de cunclillas que había tomado y descubrió un cuadro viejo que pendía de la pared de una tela grande que dobló en tres partes para cubrir del frío al chico desnudo que descansaba en el fuego.

Salió del pequeño cuarto para buscar más papeles y madera en el deshabitado lugar. cuando hubo juntado suficiente, volvió a donde se encontraba el recién llegado. Lo que vió no le sorprendió, lo que le sobresaltó fue un intenso olor a canela que inundaba la habitación y a su llegada, sus sentidos.

El jóven seguía sin despertar, su cabello ya estaba un poco seco, mostraba un color castaño oscuro, corto y desordenado. Cuando menos lo imaginó se estaba perdiendo en el aroma y en el cuerpo de aquel desconocido quien poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con una mirada nublada.

Intentó levantarse hasta que se movió lo suficiente para sentir el frío piso bajo él, volvió su mirada a los ojos violetas que le veían atentamente.

Tus ropas están mojadas- le dijo el de cabello largo al que le veía curioso- puedes cubrirte mientras con esa tela. soy Duo Maxwell, te desmayaste al entrar... ya estás bien?

debo irme- fueron sus únicas palabras al que le había desvestido.

Tomó su ropa desde donde estaba sin descubrirse y se vistió nuevamente con su ropa mojada. No dejó que el Duo le interceptara antes de llegar a las grandes puertas del edificio donde ya le esperaba como lo suponía, un lujoso auto color chapagne al que se subió sin siquiera despedirse o agradecer.

"vaya... el precio de ayudar y al fin me quedo solo, ojalá se hubiera quedado un poco más..."- pensó para sí el joven tomando su cabello ya casi seco para trenzarlo y amarrarlo en las puntas con una liga de hule que llevaba en la muñeca.

Regresó con calma a la oficina, al entrar pudo ver algo a lo que jamás le había puesto atención, el cuadro que recién había descubierto... se trataba de un jóven que entraba por las puertas de la catedral, llevaba gabardina azul marino y ropa formal, esos fueron los únicos detalles que el trenzado pudo distinguir por que el contorno de la pintura estaba carcomido.

Al otro día el mismo joven de ojos violetas salió de su casa de un sólo nivel a paso lento, miró al cielo dejándo que el ambiente húmedo llegara a su frente, hacía un poco de calor, no llovía pero las nubes cubrían el cielo naturalmente y frías corrientes de aire acariciaban la ciudad.

Compró el periódico de ese día para conocer los detalles del derribamiento de su catedral, la catedral en la que había crecido y visitado desde que fué acogido por una familia católica tras la muerte de su madre; estaba decidido a detener a cualquiera que quisiera derrumbarla. Los ojos violetas del castaño se detuvieron al leer la nota que buscaba, la diferencia era que no se esperaba rcibirla de esa manera; En el artículo se hablaba de un derrumbe, solo que no había sido provocado, la rústica construcción se había caído sobre sí misma la tarde anterior; "por suerte de los ciudadanos, las calles que rodeaban la catedral estaban deshabitadas a esas horas" afirmaba el autor de dicho artículo. 3090226107

Maldición!- gruñó apresurando el paso para llegar a donde se encontraba dicho edificio que era para él más que un hogar.

Cuando estuvo cerca hizo pedazos aquel periódico recién comprado, se acercó con pasos más lentos; buscó en su mente una respuesta, hubiera deseado estar ahí para morir junto con sus recuerdos en aquel lugar. Comenzó a patear los escombros y el lodo, las partes sólidas que tenían gran tamaño guardaban cada secreto que el hubo guardado detrás de su triste mirada violeta. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de odio por quien hubo condenado sus memorias a tan cruel destino, recorrió el terreno que ocupaba su catedral. Pasó por donde se hallaba una puerta lateral de acceso único para los sacerdotes cuando lo vió, un brazo sobresaliendo de los escombros húmedos por la lluvia, se acercó para despejar la zona encontrándose con una mirada cuyo color no pudo divisar entre sus lágrimas que brotaban irantes de sus violáceos ojos.

Se acercó a su rostro para comprobar su estado, no respiraba, su corazón no latía, ese olor a canela que su piel despedía era ahora casi inexistente, estaba muerto...

Acarició con suavidad sus cabellos castaños desordenándolos más de lo normal y hundir sus labios en ellos percibiendo el lijero aroma que aún despedía pero ya sin intensidad.

Ahí, entre sus brazos, aquel cadáver sin nombre para él, abrió los ojos de golpe- Heero, ese es mi nombre- volviendo la cristalinidad a sus ojos oscuros que aún no tenían color entre las lágrimas de Duo, quien se asustó soltando con fuerza el cuerpo inmóvil que había hallado para despertar de nuevo en su cama.

Fue sólo un sueño- se dijo bajando los brazos que estaban suspendidos en el aire cuando despertó.

Ese día pasó temeroso sin separarse de la construcción que aún permanecía en pie, no recordaba muy bien aquella pesadilla, sólo breves partes. "...o, ese es mi nombre"-resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez desesperándole por no poder recordar aquel nombre completo.

Volvió a su casa ya casi al anochecer para asegurarse de que nadie tocaría su escondite de alma solitaria, recordaría siempre aquel lugar con aquella oficina, con aquella tela con aquel aroma impregnado.

Pasó varios días de la misma manera. Una noche que decidió quedarse en la vieja construcción a dormir, se sentó en el pórtico con un cuaderno y un lápiz a escribir lo que fuera que le viniera a la mente recordando su sueño y pensando cómo le gustaría morir.

La curiosidad le mataba, no conocía el color de sus ojos ni su nombre, quién era él.

Esa noche de insomnio le fue suficiente para recordar sus días jugando en el atrio (parte exterior de una iglesia, como una explanada), corriendo por todos lados luciendo una gran sonrrisa que a pesar del mal tiempo, nunca se nublaba. Recordó también que cuando su familia adoptiva había decidido irse de la ciudad también decidieron darle un buen alojamiento y dinero a su hijo adoptivo para vivir tranquilo toda su vida. Sus padres tuvieron una linda niña y a partir de eso nunca volvieron a visitarle, su única amiga era la catedral que sería derribada en corto.

Amaneció recostado en una banca cubierto con su capa, su lápiz y las hojas en las que había escrito estaban tirados en el piso bajo el.

Dobló en cuatro partes cada papel y caminó despojándose de su capa hacia la puerta principal, donde puedo serciorarse de que esa templada mañana no llovía, estaba fresco y tranquilo, volvió a su casa nada más para ver que todo estaba bien y a tomar sus pertenencias más importantes para entregarlos a las personas más humildes.

Llevaba ventidós días sin ser visitado en esa iglesia, nadie había ido a ver que estuviera vacía o algo así para derribarla, de todas maneras todos sabían que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. Se sentó en un escaloncito de la entrada con los papeles en los que escribía en mano y levantando una losa suelta, los metió en el interior del hueco. Sólo no sabía que era observado por aquel joven que aún recordaba de vez en cuando. Estaba estacionado en su carro de vidrios polarizados observándo al trenzado que sonreía ligeramente de vez en cuando como recordando algo y luego salía al pórtico con la tela que estaba seguro, era con la que lo había cubierto aquel día en que escapaba de una muerte brutal y se había rendido en el cansancio. Siempre que le veía con dicha tela la estaba oliendo, se perdía en las hebras de su tejido.

El castaño pudo sentir cómo las gotas comenzaban a caer sobre él intensificandose hasta inundar la calle. La lluvia lo liberaba de cuelpas y penas, se sentía bien, "tanto que podría morir en este instante y descansaría en paz"-pensó... no debió hacerlo...

Una pequeña piedra golpeó su hombro, volteó hacia todos lados para descubrir su procedencia, miró hacia arriba cuando notó cómo el vitral superior a él caía en pedazos junto con la fachada de la construcción. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, pasaría todo como en aquella poesía que escribió a un amor desconocido. Pronto la mayoría de la obra gótica estaba sobre él ya hacía un rato sin dejarle respirar y arrancando varias partes de su cuerpo haciéndole perder la forma humana. Cuando su cabeza fue desprendida sintió cómo su alma se iba en ella para caer en brazos de aquel de ojos...no, no lo sabía por que la primera vez había evadido su mirada; en el sueño, lloraba y no le pudo ver; en esos momentos, la muerte arrastrándolo por los recuerdos tampoco le permitía verle. Notó cómo movía los labios de manera dolida y cómo de su mirada poco expresiva las ganas de llorar no se hacían esperar.

¿Qué hacía ahí en eso momento? justo como lo había escrito en aquellas hojas se sentía morir. Pronto se alejó de ahí bañada su alma en el aliento dulce de aquellas inaudibles palabras.

Heero, ese es mi nombre

"no te escucho"- se decía con el alma nublada- "no te escucho"- por más que luchaba por conocer el nombre que tanto había esperado encontrar no lo logró. Vió cómo aquel jóven de mirada oscura se levantaba con su cabeza en brazos y se acercaba más a la construcción derrumbada levantando algunos trozos de material y cristales pertenecientes a la ya inexistente catedral teniendo contacto con la losa suelta bajo la cual había guardado sus escritos y antes de abrirlos había besado suavemente la varba partida del jóven desatando con una mano su cabello extendiéndolo por el suelo y hundiendo sus labios en él.

Extendió varios papeles buscando decidirse por cual leer primero...

"Soportando las frías miradas  
de la gente no devota ante mí,  
con mi cabello sobre la cara  
invisible, persisto aquí.

La lluvia cae helada  
yo sentado en este pórtico  
de esta iglesia antigua y bárroca  
que con el tiempo no cayó.

Mis piernas tiemblan  
débiles y maltratadas,  
mi piel mojada blanca y bronceada,  
recibe caricias de las duras gotas.

Casi insensible, algo más rígido cae sobre mí,  
algo así como una piedra;  
vuelvo mi mirada al cielo para descubrir su procedencia,  
como respuesta un objeto mayor cae sobre mi.

En grandes y filosas piezas  
acabas con la forma de mi cuerpo  
expulsando de mi alma los pensamientos  
de los que surgieron estos versos.

Una silueta fuerte y erguida  
atrapa cual ágil bailarín,  
la cabeza que arrancaste de mi cuello  
como el fruto maduro de un manzano.

Siento divisar lágrimas secas  
provenientes de sus negros o grsáceos ojos  
y ese aro translúcido en su transparencia  
nubla su mirada en decadencia.

Ojalá yo también le reconociera,  
sólo sé que hunde su boca en mi cabello con fuerza.  
Cálidas palabras salen de su boca  
y sus labios besan mi pálida barba partida.

La pérdide, la angustia y el anhelo  
brotan de su aliento sabor canela.  
Perdido este amor como lágrima al mar,  
y es que no sabes que aún te escucho y veo..."

Tras leer dichos textos, se aleja escondiendo la tiesa cabeza no sin antes darle un roce de labios, esntre los escombros para subir a su auto antes de entarada la prensa para no verse involucrado.

"adiós Heero de ojos azul cobalto"-se dice entre pensamientos para despedirse e irse a donde deba ir su alma...

* * *

dejen reviews porfa u.u

Any


End file.
